


Tandem

by beansquat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Intimacy, Spice, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 09:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17118449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beansquat/pseuds/beansquat
Summary: Secret Santa Gift: Intimacy between cosmic royalty.





	Tandem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [matereya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/matereya/gifts).



His palm cups her face, thumb stroking a warm cheek along with an adorned bright marking.

“Sound off, darling.”

Allura shudders at the touch. It is simultaneously overwhelming yet not enough. She continues to burn, swallowing thickly, as she sits acquiescently in his lap. 

“I’m okay…” 

“Excellent,” Lotor softly notes, his eyes shining with a warmth that reminds her why she so willingly placed herself here, like this, with his massive frame enveloping her. If he wanted, he could so easily crush her yet despite the vulnerability of the position, Allura feels at ease from his calming presence.

She shudders again when he moves, causing a small draft to caress her bare skin. Her navel aches, consuming her conscious mind with want. 

A hand ghosts down her throat. The palm mostly is what she can feel as it travels.

Lingering at her sternum, he presses down to feel her fluttering heartbeat. Both know what will happen soon enough and become only more excited as time lapses, holding their breaths.

“Ah!” she cries out, the haze which overtook her clearing, as claws dig into her flesh lightly. 

His long digits pinch at her nipples which harden immediately under the calloused pads as he continues to twist them, slowly and irregularly. When she grows accustomed, that is when he switches to flicking them with his thumbs.

“Now, now…” Lotor purrs as Allura starts to arch her chest upward. 

Her sensitive breasts are burning, her nipples throbbing in time to her pulse. She can barely stop from moving, pushing herself against him more and more as time dragged on.

“Tell me, what is distracting you?” he whispers into her flushed ear. 

When his thumbs depart from their position, Allura whines softly. She cannot even say a word before his mouth flourishes over the expansion of her chest with tender kisses.

His mouth emanates heat as he crouches over one of the swollen nubs. It causes her to shudder but she does not shy from his touch.

When Lotor’s mouth finally engulfs a mound with his burning hot mouth, she curls inward from the sensation threatening to overwhelm her. His tongue soothes her flesh but simultaneously magnifies its ache.

She groans low and shaky while clutching his hair and massaging his scalp in encouragement. In response, his own hands rub along her ribs and slightly dig into her back in a massaging way. 

Allura barely keeps from squealing as his palms kneaded into her supple flesh, matching the motion of her hips as they undulated in desperation. She knows Lotor is trying to slow her down, keeping her from pressing against him too hard. 

A smile is found on her lips as she leans forward to kiss at his collarbone, his flushed chest. 

“Would it be crazy,” she murmurs in between each brush of her lips, “that I am being distracted by you?”

To emphasize, Allura rolls her body against his own. Slowly. Firmly.

His sharp gasp and rumbling groan is exhilarating to the ears, empowering enough for her to separate from his hot lap and press her hands against his shoulders. There is little resistance as Lotor follows her wordless command, a hand softly placing itself on top of hers. 

Once his hair fans out across the pillows, she swings her leg over and straddles him. Allura seats herself very lightly at first, thighs tensing against his sides as she looks on at the darkening flush of his cheeks and ears. 

The heat emanating from his body is palpable even when she is not wedged against him. It creates chills in her own body that wash over her entirely, leaving her to shudder in the wake.

Her body’s movement causes her to seat herself albeit rougher than she would like. Allura’s cheeks burn in embarrassment as she feels him flinch from the harsh contact against his swelling sheath. Its firm shape presses against her whenever she cants her hips backward, excitement shooting up her spine like electricity. 

Lotor quietly groans beneath her, his hands coming to rest over her hips as he inhaled sporadically. He was composing himself, trying not to lose composure too soon. It was evident in the darkening color of his ears and the warmth radiating from his chest as it expanded beneath Allura’s palms.

She cannot help but grin, repeating the action to goad him.

“My love,” he gasps out. “Oh, stars… Allura, Allura…”

Her name was reverently uttered, his tone filled with pleading but not bordering indignation. 

“What is it, my love?” she whispers, goosebumps spreading over her skin as they lock eyes. 

Even when lying beneath her, obedient to every whim, Lotor was enthralling. His broad shoulders rising and falling with each breath, the powerful claws of his hands tickling her skin, and the muscles which roll and tense against her intimate form.

“...please, I cannot wait much longer,” he softly laughs, sharp teeth glinting under his lips.

Allura smiles back and leans forward, hair spilling over her shoulders and hiding their faces like a curtain. The warmth in her face spreads down her throat, swelling in her abdomen, as they part lips to look into each other’s eyes. His handsome face breaks into a tender smile as he kisses her cheek, forehead.

No words were needed, they felt with their hearts as their bodies corded together.

Her legs shift to let herself lie on top of him, sighing blissfully as her chest melds against his. The muscles of her powerful back and thighs relaxing once more. Even when he suddenly shifts himself beneath her, Allura does not tense or flinch---she lets him hold her without any fear.

They exhale softly and inhale each other’s scent as their hands caress and massage. No rushing, no adrenaline.

Allura flinches, however, at the intimate press of himself against her. She wraps her arms around his neck, burying her face into Lotor’s collarbone. The silent request for him to be patient is heard, evident in the way his hands rub circles into her lower back to ease tension.

Kissing her cheek, Lotor whispers encouragement as he slowly arches upward. 

She shakily inhales before parting her leg further, exhaling in tandem with him as flesh meets flesh. He completes her in such a way that Allura cannot help but note as gentle---his form wraps around her protectively as he tries to ease her strains, kissing at her face encouragingly as she finally takes in a deep breath.

“Allura, may I...?”

“Yes,” she automatically says, shoulders shaking with mirth. Even now, he would still ask such a thing. Her appreciation was barely conveyable in words. Maybe through her touch, her actions, she could tell him.

Allura cups his face with her hands as she props herself against him, mindful of her elbows on his chest. He does not seem to mind, lurching his hips in the slowest of ways. Its result makes her tremble, breathless again as she tries to speak.

“You were saying?” he grins softly, making her lightly whap at his ear. Even in the midst of intimacy, such jibes were welcome and visited often.

“Mmm, I appreciate you, do you know that?”

He looks on with a distant expression in his eyes at first before he tenderly grasps her hand.

“And I feel the same way, which I hope you know too.”

Allura nods before falling into comfortable silence, her heart fluttering and ears burning from the simultaneous sensations.

They kiss, they press, they release.

Lotor does not mind her direct weight, she notices in fascination as he continues to have her lie on him in the throngs of ebbing pleasures. He seems content, in fact, perhaps preferring that she remain here like this.

Allura decides that she, too, does not mind as she lays her head against his chest. The heartbeat which echoes into her ear is comforting, like distant drums that one would march to. And she knew he would be right there with her.


End file.
